BooBoo's and Burnt Toast
by Justifye
Summary: Cat is clumsy, and Beck is a horrible cook. Match made in heaven. Fluffy, oneshot


_**A/N: Just a cute little oneshot that came to me today. **_

"Ow", Cat winced under her breath once she made slow steps down the rickety actic steps of her and Beck's new home until her feet landed against the glossy floors of the second floor.

She was dressed in short blue jean overalls with her thick red hair pulled into a messy bun on top her head, and sporting a bright cut across her kneecap.

"Babe, everything alright?" Beck's voice waifted through out the sun drenched space with a teasing edge.

"Fine", Cat quickly peeped up. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she hurt herself like he told her she would sifting around in their old, cob-webbed attic. Hurriedly, she moved to their his and her bathroom searching for a band-aid. After unsucessfully rummaging through their medecine cabinets, and sifting through every crevice she realized where they were.

Downstairs. In the kitchen. Where Beck just happened to be.

"Fudge", The 21 year old frowned gripping the porcelain sink and flinched when Beck's voice appeared again.

"Good, c'mere I have something to show you",.

She squinted at the stinging pain and took slower, deliberate steps down the spiraled staircase careful not to whimper.

"Kay... what'd you have to show me? ", she asked stepping in the spacious, sunken in yellow and blue kitchen to find Beck sitting with his nose under a new script.

Beck looked up with a knowing smirk, and shrugged his shoulders playfully watching her.

"Nothing, guess it must've slipped my mind", He watched her pretend _not _to limp around.

He smirked knowingly, and pushed the thickly bound script away from him and crossed his tanned arms over each other.

"Looking for something?" Beck asked innocently.

Cat's head snapped to her boyfriends, "No", she quickly lied bending down to check inside the lower cabinents. She was almost positive they'd be in one of the drawers, and at the rate she was going she'd be bleeding all over the crisp, white tiled floors.

"You sure?" Beck asked with a heart melting smirk. " Because if you happen to be looking for, Oh I don't know, a band-aid maybe. They're up there", He pointed to the top cabinent- the same one he _knew _ she couldn't reach.

Cat exhaled, refusing to turn around and look at Beck. She just knew he'd be holding a cocky grin, just waiting to say I told you so.

He rose, "Does Babe have a boo-boo?" Beck asked teasingly walking behind her and slipping his hands in the front pockets of her overalls, pressing his front into her back inhaling her familar buttery, vanilla scent while making sure he had her cornered.

Cat shook her head defiantly. "No...", she fibbed weakly bitting her lip.

"Hmm? You sure?" Beck playfully asked, already having caught sight of the angry red mark on her knee. He'd help her, just as soon as she asked.

Cat furrowed her eyebrows angrily and flinched away from his embrace. "Fine, you win. I hurt myself. You happy? ", she accused when they were facing each other and held her knee up for him to laugh at.

She pouted her lower lip, and crossed her arms waiting for him to laugh at her. But instead he picked her up around the waist and set her on the granite breakfast counter where her bare feet dangled.

"You hurting yourself never makes me happy", He told her capturing her lips in a sweet kiss apologetically, and smiled. "But me being right does", Beck joked.

Cat sighed babily. " Babe, it hurts" She moaned somberly while Beck easily reached for the cabinent handle above her head and pulled out a box of band-aids along with a bottle of peroxide.

"No worries, Dr. Oliver is in the house", Beck joked placing his palms on either side of her body to quickly peck her nose.

"Beck, you quit med school. I don't know if you're qualified", Cat teased as he untwisted the cap on the brown plastic bottle.

Beck squinted and pretended to look hurt. "Okay, now you sound like my dad. Now hush", he ordered jokingly, and blotted her knee before she noticed.

"B-ecccck", She moaned when the searing sting multiplied and narrowed her eyes at him as if he were the source of pain.

"S-orr-eee", He teased mocking her tone of voice while quickly applying the Spongebob band-aid across her knee and bent it planting a gentle kiss across it, and moved further to kiss her exposed thigh.

"There, all better", Beck grinned standing up straight to admire his work.

"Thanks to doctor Beck", Cat beamed excitedly. "Who needs Med-School?" she joked brushing a stray piece of his thick raven hair behind his ear and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Try", He dipped his head and kissed her neck. " Telling", he moved to her jaw. "My parents that", Beck joked planting one last open mouthed kiss on her mouth and pulled away after a few moments.

"No more attic, ok? I love that you're so excited and want to explore our house but I don't want you in the attic until the contractors fix it. Its dangerous, especially when i'm not home, ok?" Beck squinted his Hershey brown eyes seriously. It _was _ dangerous up there, and he didn't want his girlfriend to get bitten by some wild beast, or cut on broken glass.

Cat pouted toying with the collar of his loose fitting plaid shirt and nodded her head.

"Okay, boo-boo", she joked draping her skinny arms around his shoulders lazily and giggled when he picked her up.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him and locked her fingers behind his neck and sniffed crinkling her nose loudly.

"What's that smell?" Cat asked. "It smells like somethings burning".

As if on cue, the smoke detector beeped and Beck set Cat down before bolting for the the oven door. As soon as he pried it open, thick, chalky , black smoke roared from the stainless machine.

Beck coughed, sheepishly turning to face the petite red-head who stood with her small hands planted at her waist.

"Beckett Alexander Oliver", she warned. Her kitchen was her sanctuary, and he'd been sworn from even making cereal without her permission. "What...did...you...do".

He stripped off his shirt and beat at the smoke untl it cleared, and coughed fanning his face.

"Sorry, I wanted to make us lunch", Beck grinned lazily.

Cat walked passed him coughing and reached for the TV dinner that had been burned to a crisp. She turned toward Beck giggling.

"Did Babe almost burn the house down?" She teased, using the same tone he'd used on her earlier.

Beck exhaled. "Yes", he admitted sheepishly.

Cat walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"And is Babe taking me out to lunch tonight at the cute new bistro on Rodeo?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her chin up to grin at him.

Beck nodded. "But i'd rather order from that cute little bistro, and spend the whole daaaaay in bed with you", he grinned swooping her off her feet and lifting her bridal style.

Cat giggled. " But its only 2 pm, i'm not even sleepy ", she pointed out as he carried her toward the stairs.

"I didn't plan on sleeping anyway", he teased playfully kicking their bedroom door closed behind them.


End file.
